


Only You

by CatWithChickens



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Internal Conflict, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Reunions, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWithChickens/pseuds/CatWithChickens
Summary: Deputy Jared used to be a soldier in the American army -- a place where he met his lover Jacob Seed. They planned their whole lives together; got a home, was making plans for marriage, thinking about children. Unfortunately everything came crashing down when Jared got news that his boyfriend was missing in action and never made it to the base.Fifteen years later, Deputy Jared is sent on a mission to bring down the cult that has situated itself within Hope County. However, what Jared wasn't expecting was to come eye-to-eye with not only his old friend Joseph and ex-lover's brother, but also with the old lover himself.How will Jared deal with this situation and how will he overcome the challenges that will be given to him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter over a year ago and only just discovered it in my notes now. This story is actually quite interesting to me; the deputy and Jacob being lovers in the army, having a whole life together before everything went to shit. I am in the process of writing out the other chapters for this story now, maybe fluctuating from the past to the future -- though it will mostly be in the future and focused purely on how Jacob's character (psychotic, nihilistic, power-hungry...etc) slowly gets edged away by seeing his old lover.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this anyway xoxo

Fifteen fucking years. 

It has been fifteen fucking years since the commander told him his partner and lover got spilt from their unit. It has been fifteen fucking years since Jared spent everyday waiting for the hopeful news that Jacob somehow survived - that he somehow made it to the base. It has been fifteen fucking years since he had to forget about the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

It has been fifteen fucking years. 

But here he was. 

Jacob hasn't changed one bit: his hair was still that beautiful auburn he remembers so clearly, eyes still so vividly blue that the ocean couldn't even compete (cliche line, but Jared has always loved his eyes - even now he is still in love with them). 

"J-jacob?" Jared lowered his gun as he stared at his old lover in almost disbelief. This can't be real. This is some sick joke that someone is playing on him. 

"Jared..." Jacob spoke with reluctance, taking a small timid step towards his estranged lover as if Jared was a dow that would easily terrify with any sudden movement. His hand was outstretched as if he wanted to touch any part of the smaller man - any part that would confirm that the man before him was real and not an illusion. 

The others were suspensed in silence as they watched the exchange between Jacob and Jared. It was quite a weird situation, really: two lovers are reunited, but one was a criminal while the other was the law. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jake?" Jared spoke with a harshness that was almost foreign to his own ears, moving to holster his 1911. He continued to stared at Jacob, eyes narrowed in disbelief seeing his lover stood before him and not buried in the dirt in Iraq. 

"I made it back to the base, went to the hospital, got patched up and got a honorable discharge. What I mean by that is: they didn't know what the fuck to do with me so they made me leave and-" Jacob cut himself off, finally moving from his spot behind Joseph so he was finally infront of Jared, staring down at him with suspiciously wet eyes; Jared guesses he isn't the only one emotional about this unlikely reunion. "Peaches, I tried to do EVERYTHING to get back to you, but when I went to your house -- our home -- you weren't there. I tried to track you down, but I couldn't find fucking nothing" 

Jacob grabbed Jared's hands -- god it has been so fucking long -- and held them against his face. He tilts his head so his lips are brushed against one of his palms, his eyebrows becoming furrowed as if he was in pain. 

They didn't spend that much time out of service, but on that rare occasion that they did, they would make sure to travel to Hope County to venture the vast landscape of mountains and foliage. They would even make a quick trip to see Joseph and his wife (who was expecting their first child) where Jacob and Joseph would talk about what has been happening in Hope, John and the army. Jared would just idly sip tea while he spoke to Michelle (Joseph's wife) about the excitment of having a baby. She had a blinding smile on her face as she patted her stomach, turning her head to stare at her husband with nothing but love and adoration. It almost reminded Jared of himself with Jacob: so in love that nothing would ever stop the feeling. 

"God...this is so fucked" Jared mumbled to himself and he brushed his hand through his hair. He was sent here to arrest Joseph -- part of him really didn't want to because of their history and Joseph's relation to Jacob, but he made an oath when he joined the Hope County police force: don't let personal connections get in the way of the law. But now that he see's Jacob, he doesn't know if he can go through with it.

"Baby, I am so glad to see you again. Fuck you are looking as gorgeous as you did fifteen years ago" Jacob breathlessly whispered out to Jared as his eyes darted around his face, as if he really couldn't believe his old lover was standing in front of him -- like it was a trick from the bliss.

Jared closed his eyes at the soft words being uttered to him, imagining that they were back at home without any of this crazy shit happening; but they weren't at home. Him and Jacob were at war now: the police against the cult. Yet, at this moment of time, Jared forgot about the war and was absorbed into the comfort that his lost lover was still alive and breathing, and from the sound of things, still loves him with his entire being -- just as Jared does.

A calloused palm was placed against his cheek, the thumb tracing along his cheekbone with such care, that he can forget that this man is not a psychotic murderer. Jared lifted up his hand to hold the palm against his cheek, feeling a lone tear slide down the side of his face without his acknowledgement. His teeth latch onto his bottom lip as a shaky sigh manages to escape his lips.

"Baby..." Jacob used that soft voice that was only reserved for him, gaining the confidence to move even closer so their bodies was pressed against each-other. Jared could feel the heat of his breath against the opposite cheek that his hand was still pressed against, almost making the smaller man arch into it to feel more of that familiar sensation.

The others still continue to stare at the star-cross lovers -- scared to move incase they break the intense moment that was happening before them. Joseph was staring at them with widened eyes as memories from his past began to stir up -- remembering the times when his brother was happy and so in love that nothing in this terrible world could destroy him. How Jared brought out the good inside Jacob and gave him all the love that he needed to keep him astray from the darkness that bubbled deep within his soul.


	2. Flashback: #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is scared about him and Jacob going back to Iraq because he has a feeling something bad will happen. Jacob tries his best to comfort his boyfriend by popping an important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I finally return with a chapter that I began working on yesterday. This chapter was just a bit more on the fluffy side; Jared being scared about them two going back to Iraq, then Jacob comforting him and then proposes to him randomly in the kitchen.
> 
> I do like this chapter to be honest, though I may add a few bits to it later on. 
> 
> I am also in the process of changing the prologue as I do not particularly like the way it is written. It doesn't feel smooth and a bit abrupt. 
> 
> However enjoy this cheesy ass chapter lmao xoxo

It was a strange feeling to be back home after serving in the war for a few months; it didn't feel right. He didn't have to keep watching his back to avoid stray bullets, or witness his buddy in arms get shot down within a space of a second. He was just at home in the quiet suburbs, the only noise that was sounded was the muffled vocals of The Beatles from the speaker and the sound of his boyfriend doing work in their garden. It was all quite domestic, really and as if they would not be separated as they did the last time. 

Jared sighed loudly to himself as he braces himself against the kitchen counter, closing his eyes tightly as he tries to forget that in two months, him and Jacob will be right back into action. Being at home with Jacob, pretending that within the next two months they won't be back in Iraq, not knowing if it will be the last time they ever see each-other -- it was too hard for Jared to handle.

Jared didn't hear Jacob come into the house as arms slid around his waist without warning, making Jared jump visibly in shock.

"You alright, peaches? You seem a bit tense" Jacob spoke out as he rested his head on Jared's shoulder, the wiry strands of his beard scratching at the crook of his neck.

Jared let his body fallback into the familial one, resting his palms on top of the arms that were wrapped around his body. His fingers idly traced along the thick auburn hair that coated the length of Jacob's arms, as if he was trying to remember every individual hair. He missed these arms on their last tour, him and Jacob being separated into different units instead of being together.

"I am fine, babe. I just-- I am worried that something bad will happen when we are back in Iraq." Jared let his concern slip out as he tilts his head to press his lips against Jacob's cheek before resting his forehead against the redhead's temple as he clenches his eyes shut as he did before. 

Just thinking about his life-partner -- his soul-mate -- dying and not being able to see him again is too much to handle. 

Both of them met in 1990 -- when the Gulf War happened. They were both assigned to be in the 82nd airborne division. It would be a cheesy thing to say, but when Jared looked at Jacob -- fiery redhair, gorgeous smile, captivating blue eyes, perfect features -- he knew it was love at first sight. He never wanted to let that man go and wanted to keep him in his life forever. So, when they finished their tour and returned to the US base in Iraq, Jared walked up to him (though he was completely nervous and didn't want to get punched in the face incase the man was 'ultra masculine male who hated gays') asked that when they returned to Montana, that they could go on a date sometime. Jacob's answer was: "Damn, you couldn't wait a day for me to ask first" and that's when Jared knew that he found the love of his life and finally understood what Elvis Presley was singing about in all those love songs. 

"Sweetheart, you say this every time and we always come back safe and sound. We have two months together, let's not ruin it by thinking about if one of us will get shot or killed." Jacob spun his boyfriend around and stared down at him with a familiar look of adoration gleaming in his eyes."Baby, I will promise you something: when we come back from our next tour, how about we get married at my brother's church? Joe wouldn't be able to refuse since I am his blood and you are his bestfriend -- not like he would fucking refuse anyway -- but I want to finally make you my husband. I want to see my ring on your finger and show the whole fucking world that you are mine."

Jared's eyes widened as he realises Jacob just proposed to him nonchalantly like he was asking about the weather or something.

"D-did you just propose to me? Fucking hell! Give a man some kind of warning before you say that! Oh my god" Jared stuttered out as he tried to comprehend the words that were spoken to him just moments ago.

"So...are you going to say yes?" 

"Of fucking course I am, you dumb motherfucker!" Jared growled at his boyfriend -- well, now fiancé -- as if he was dumb for thinking Jared would say anything but yes, jumping into his arms like those women do in the YouTube proposal videos. Jacob makes sure to grab him just in time, holding the man up with ease as he buries his head into Jared's neck. Jared wraps his legs tight aorund the red-heads waist and clings onto him with all his might, relishing in the idea that they were going to be together forever. 

It finally felt like his life was going right.


End file.
